You're For Keeps
by canikissyourcollarbones
Summary: Nikki Boston / Lorraine Donnegan - tells the story of how their relationship develops, may be some similarities or parallels to the TV show but this will also be mixed with a great deal of original content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lorriikki fic, rated M for sexual content which is planned for later chapters. Reviews are much appreciated! I will try my best to update this regularly but I have started writing this just as all my exams are about to start which definitely wasn't the best idea – so you may need to bear with me for a bit on this one! **

_**Nikki's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock filling my room, it was 6:30AM. I groggily fumbled to hit the snooze button before rubbing the sleep from my eyes and reaching for my phone off the night stand next to my bed. I must have dozed off again, because once again my head was filled with the same high pitched, shrill ringing – it really was time to get up now, as it was the first day back at Waterloo Road and I was meant to be meeting Lorraine at 7:30 to break the news to Michael about my appointment as new deputy head.

I dragged myself out of bed to turn on the shower, then pulled out today's outfit from the wardrobe – black suit trousers, a maroon t-shirt and a black blazer. No sooner was I showered, dressed and had drank my morning cuppa', did I hear the familiar roar of Lorraine's Ferrari pulling into my drive. I grabbed my keys, my phone and my diary, giving the room one last sweeping glance to make sure I hadn't left anything behind, before giving Lorraine a cheery wave and turning to lock my door.

"Morning Miss Boston" Lorraine gave me a cheeky smile as I slid into the passenger seat next to her. "Looking lovely this morning Miss Donnegan" I replied with a wink and a smirk. God, Lorraine was gorgeous, everything from her perfectly curled blonde hair falling down past her shoulders, to her shiny, smooth glossed lips that I secretly longed to taste, to feel against my own – of course I could never tell that to anyone else! When she spoke to you, it was so easy to lose yourself in her piercing blue eyes, God I just melted, and I haven't even mentioned her form fitting clothes, accentuating perfectly every inch of her toned body, from her slender legs, to collar bones which I just longed to run my tongue over, leaving tiny marks as a sign of my lust and longing. "Nikki? Nikki! Have you been listening to a word I've just said?" Shit, shit, she's been speaking to me all this time, "Sorry Lorraine, I've just er got a lot on my mind this morning". Maybe I could brush this one off as being worried about how Michael and the others were going to take the news of my promotion.

As we pulled into the school gates, Michael and Christine were already there waiting for us to arrive. I slid out the car and smiled up at Lorraine as she walked round from the driver's side to meet me. As we walked towards Michael, she placed a comforting hand on my hip, leant in closer to me and whispered "don't worry, I believe in you". Of course, this was enough to send me back into the depths of my imagination, wondering how it would be to hold her close, to run my fingers through her long, blonde hair as our lips crashed together and her hands roamed over my body, exploring every inch with her long fingers. "Morning you two, good holiday?" the stern but friendly voice of Michael Burn snapped me, once again, out of my daydream. Ignoring his question, Lorraine got straight down to business, "Michael, I've appointed Nikki as the new deputy head, I just thought it would save wasting time that we haven't got on interviewing others". Although slightly put out by Lorraine's sudden announcement, Michael moved forward to congratulate me.

Moving away from Lorraine, towards Michael I suddenly felt lost – I barely noticed the comforting arm she had slung around my hip until it was gone. I turned round, searching for her gaze which I knew would be on me, and she gave me her 'see I told you so' smirk which caused my already massive grin to widen once again. We walked across the playground side-by-side, and I could have sworn that her hand brushed my bum a couple of times, but no way was I complaining about that! I headed over to the PRU, but not before Lorraine gave me the friendly reminder that "[you] shall kick ass". God she was perfect.

_**Lorraine's POV**_

"Ohhh" I accidentally let a slight moan escape from my lips as I turned to watch Nikki walk away, down the corridor to the PRU, her arse in those trousers was enough to send anyone crazy. I'd had my eye on her for a long time – or so to speak, but I didn't know if she liked me back. I needed to get a grip I'm Lorraine fucking Donnegan for God sake I can have whoever I want. I'm pretty sure Nikki was checking me out this morning from the instant she got in the car – I saw her tongue quickly wet her dry lips as her eyes drifted over my body from head to toe, I saw her gaze linger on my lips for just a second too long before she made eye contact, it's the brief moments that count the most though right? Shit - I'd been stood here, rooted to the spot for almost 5 minutes straight, just over-analysing every aspect of our conversation today, I was late for my meeting scheduled with my accountants. I half ran half brisk-walked back to my car, and breathed a long sigh of relief as I sunk into the comfy leather seats and switched to third gear.

"Sorry I'm late" I muttered as I walked into the room, it was obvious no one else wanted to be here either, and I personally, would much rather be spending my time with Nikki 'observing' her in the PRU, if you catch my drift! "This obviously isn't good news so just cut to the chase so I can get back to school, I've got a mountain of paper work to be doing". Nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen next though. The Chairman guy – I forget his name now – rather abruptly turned and told me that there was no way I could continue as the benefactor for Waterloo Road for any extended period of time. My heart dropped to my stomach and I could feel a lump rising in my throat, I didn't do emotional confrontations so I picked up my bag, grabbed my coat and left as quickly as I'd arrived.

Back at Waterloo Road, I couldn't bring myself to get out the car, to face the music, I let my head fall against the cold leather of the steering wheel, as I felt a warm salty tear slide down my cheek. I just couldn't understand how this was happening. Some time passed, and I heard a quiet but obvious knock on the car window, I quickly wiped my tears with my scarf in an attempt to hide my presumably smudged mascara. I meekly turned my head to the side to see Nikki's concerned face. "Lorraine, come inside, we can talk about this". I turned away and banged my head off the steering wheel a couple more times before I finally relented and swiped my bag up from the passenger foot-well. As I stepped out the car I felt a firm hand on the small of my back guiding me towards the main reception. Nikki and I walked in silence to the office she shared with Tom, neither of us speaking until she muttered something about checking that he wasn't in there. I was determined not to cry in front of Nikki – she'd never want me then would she? I stood in the window, hands on my hips, trying my hardest to remain strong as I detailed the events of my meeting to Nikki. Suddenly I felt two strong hands covering mine as she spun me round to face her. This time placing her hands on my shoulders, Nikki began; "Lorraine, I know you don't like to show your emotions, but I'm _always _here for you, you know that right?" I smiled and nodded, she continued "no matter what it is, big or small, important or not, anything that bothers you, bothers me". Before I could stop myself, my arms were around her waist, I was pulling her closer, firmly pushing my lips on to hers, I felt her kiss back as I breathed a small sigh of relief knowing that I hadn't completely fucked up, I got the feeling that everything was going to be alright. Pulling away, Nikki gazed into my eyes "how about a drink later?" she asked with a coy smile. "Mine at 7" I replied, kissing her again before we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know this is being uploaded very soon after the last one, but I really enjoyed writing it and couldn't stay away – plus this is a million times more exciting than Sociology revision!**

_**Nikki's POV**_

I let out a contented sigh as I relaxed into the bath I had just ran for myself, and thought back to the events of earlier. My mind and heart started racing again, almost as though it was happening over. As I washed my body, lathering soap over every inch, I allowed my palms to linger on my breasts for a little longer than usual, to push a little harder than normal, allowed myself to pinch my nipples between my thumb and forefinger, letting out a low moan as my mind wandered once again to Lorraine. I wondered what she was doing, if she was thinking of me. I subconsciously poked my tongue out to wet my lips, remembering the taste of her berry lip-gloss. I took a deep breath in, and I could smell her perfume again, the way I did when she began to tenderly kiss and nibble my neck. I remembered the way her hair felt as it grazed my neck when I held her close. I was so lost in my thoughts of Lorraine, that I almost didn't realise my hand had slipped between my legs, until I couldn't help but let out a low moan as I felt the all too familiar wave of orgasm crash over me as I continued to play with my throbbing clit. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook me completely as thoughts of Lorraine flashed through my mind one after another. My legs were weak as I pushed myself up to get dressed. I pull on my favourite pair of slightly worn skinny jeans, and match them with a simple black vest with some vintage print or the other on the front. Shit! I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6:30, now rushing, I applied my minimal make-up; mascara, bronzer and a touch of tinted lip balm, ran a brush through my hair and pulled my converse out of the wardrobe. Grabbing my keys off the work top I dropped Lorraine a quick text to let her know I was on my way. I figured it would be quicker to walk than wait for a taxi as I still hadn't got my bloody truck back!

My hand hovered over the bell before I finally gathered the courage to ring it. As always, Lorraine looked gorgeous when she answered – this was the first time I'd seen her in casual clothes – a pair of dark skinnies teamed with a sheer blouse with bows on. "You look…" I trailed off as she took my hand and softly kissed my lips "you too" she replied with a smirk. I followed her through to the kitchen and watched intently as she poured us both a glass of wine, her long fingers wrapping elegantly around the bottle neck as she tipped it almost upside-down to drain every last bit into my glass – I knew I wouldn't be feeling up to work in the morning! Lorraine led me over to the couch; we sat virtually at the opposite end to one another, still unsure of what our relationship was, what it meant to the other. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I heard the clink of her wine glass being set down on the table, I looked up to see her sliding across the sofa, she looked nervous as hell, so I shot her a reassuring smile and placed my own wine glass on the table before pulling her close so she could rest her head on my chest and I could run my fingers through her long blonde curls.

_**Lorraine's POV**_

I gazed up into her eyes as I rested my head on her chest and she rhythmically ran her fingers through my hair. There's a sudden, yet slight pressure on my forehead and I glance up quickly and see Nikki showering my hair with small kisses. The briefest moment of eye contact is enough to give me the incentive to wriggle round in her arms until I'm facing her and can kiss her properly. Once again, our lips are sent crashing together and it's a mixture of wine and lip balm that I can taste this time. I'm sat on her lap now and I can feel her tongue poking at my lips, almost asking my permission to entwine itself with mine, curling round, exploring every inch of my mouth, and mine hers. I glanced up and saw Nikki already gazing intently at me, I crawled off her and watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Nikki?" I questioned softly, "are you okay, I-I-I didn't mean to make you…" I trailed off as she looked up "don't be silly, it's just no one's ever made me feel like this before" she confessed. Now it was my turn to pull her closer and gently comb her hair with my fingers, I ran my hands over her torso, my fingertips gently dancing their way up until I was close enough to place my hand on her heart, she turned and placed a delicate kiss on my slightly parted lips. Now it was her turn to wriggle round and we picked up where we left off. She was panting now and began to fumble with the buttons on my blouse. Before she could go any further I grabbed her hands, "are you sure?" I asked, but she didn't even have to speak, the look in her eyes told me that she wanted nothing more, "Lorraine, do you want…" I silenced her with a kiss "of course babe-" Shit, I'd just called her babe I couldn't, I mean it just, came out I guess? "Bedroom, now" I panted in between kisses and gropes. We left a trail of clothes and underwear from the lounge, through the apartment to the bedroom where I pinned her against the wall and deftly undid her bra with one hand before kissing her roughly, throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

I kissed and nibbled my way up her perfectly toned legs, my fingers gently parting the top of her thighs. As she spread her legs, she wrapped her feet around my shoulders, forcing my face closer to her swollen clit. I tentatively ran my tongue between her glistening folds. I hear her let out a low moan as my teeth nip and my tongue traces her dripping wet sex, leaving a smooth coating of her juices around my lips, God, she tasted amazing. Nikki was practically screaming my name now, "Lorraine, oh fuck Lorraine" I could feel her whole body shaking and convulsing with every nibble, with every glide of my tongue. I dug my nails into her shoulders and clawed, pulling myself upwards to kiss her, allowing her to taste what I thought to be a tiny bit of heaven. She roughly kissed me, stopping between moans and pants as I thrusted one, two fingers in and out feeling her contract around my fingers as she came over and over again "fuuuuck Lorraine, uh yeah, ohhhh Lorraine" hearing her moan my name over and over again as she knotted her fingers through my thick blonde curls was enough to send me virtually over the edge, I knew it wouldn't take much when she'd started. I felt Nikki's hand slip between my legs, followed by her inserting first one, then two, then three fingers into my dripping pussy "Nikki" I gasped, my words barely audible, whispered between kisses. "Ohhh fuck, Nikki". My hips slammed into hers as she pulled me closer just as the strongest orgasm hit me. "Nikki, NIKKI" I was screaming now, clutching at her short brown hair, our lips colliding clumsily as I fought to remain in her arms; my back arching, my hips bucking and my legs shaking.

"You're perfect" I breathed as I collapsed back onto the bed, falling into Nikki's open arms.


End file.
